Блаблабла
by Ldinka
Summary: Небольшая зарисовочка с ссылками на Доктора Кто.


- Бла бла бла – Элиот, определенно, говорил что-то очень важное. Хардисон был в этом уверен, но как обычно, сложно концентрироваться на чьих-то словах, когда взламываешь столь забавный сайт.

- И я как бы надеялся, что ты мне поможешь дезинтегрировать это, - закончил Элиот, развернулся и направился на кухню.

- Постой, - Хардисон уже забыл про сайт.

- Что? – Элиот резко остановился и развернулся.

«Что? Я это сейчас вслух сказал?» – сам себе удивился Хардисон.

- Не мог бы ты… повторить, что ты сейчас сказал? - проговорил он.

- Ты просишь меня повториться? – Элиот сощурил глаза и чуть наклонил голову влево.

- Типа того… - Хардисон закрыл ноут и отодвинул его подальше.

- ТЫ меня не слышал? Ты вообще меня слушал? – прошипел Элиот.

- Я СЛУШАЛ, просто я не уверен, что расслышал тебя правильно…, - Хардисон заговорил быстрее обычного, вскочив с дивана.

- Хочешь сказать, я невнятно говорю? У меня проблемы с артикуляцией? Я говорю слишком медленно или слишком тихо? – Элиот сделал шаг в сторону хакера.

- Нет-нет, чувак, ты прекрасно говоришь, – тот поднял руки в защитном жесте и сделал шаг назад, - Просто великолепно для того кто… эээммм…

- Для того кто _что_? Много получает по голове? Возможно, не имеет высшего образования? Откуда тебе знать, а? Может, я в военной академии учился! – Элиот стал говорить громче, так как начал терять над собой контроль.

- Расслабься, мужик. Я имел в виду: для того, кто мало говорит, – оправдывался хакер, а его внутренний голосок тем временем визжал что-то типа «Скажи же хоть что-нибудь верное, ты же умный!»

- Ну, для того, кто говорит так много, как ты, мой НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ объем разговоров может показаться и малым! – ох эти страшные искорки в глазах.

- Да-да, ты прав, Элиот, я слишком много говорю. Ты прав, чувак, прав.

Элиот что-то невнятно прорычал, развернулся и снова направился на кухню.

- Так вот, - опять остановил его Хардисон, поражаясь своей склонностью к суициду посредством Элиота.. Ты псих! – в то же время орал его инстинкт самосохранения. – Зачем ты продолжаешь его злить!

Элиот замер, поворачиваться не спешил. Хардисон глубоко вдохнул и, усилено жестикулируя, начал объяснять:

- Просто, мне показалось, ты использовал слово, которое обычные люди не используют в разговор… – внезапно Элиот навис над несчастным хакером.

У Хардисона успела даже мысль мелькнуть, что Элиот вообще-то как бы ниже его ростом и буквально нависать над кем-либо, а тем более над высоким негром, никоим образом не может! Но мысль мелькнула и пропала вместе с уже заготовленной речью, ибо… Ибо уголок глаза Хиттера еле заметно поддергивался. Это было заметно только с очень близкого расстояния, а Элиот был очень близко. Было слышно, как он тяжело дышит. А глаз дергался все сильнее. А те, кто был свидетелем ярости Хиттера, знают, что дергающийся глаз это чья-то будущая боль.

- Хочешь сказать, - сдерживаемая ярость в шипении, - что только задроты могут использовать такие слова?

Хардисон яростно замотал головой. Нет-нет! Конечно же, не хочу!

- Хочешь сказать, - продолжал давить хитер, - я задрот? Или как раз НЕ задрот, а?

Теперь Элиот тыкал пальцем Хардисону в лицо. Ну, хотя бы не в глазное яблоко, - мелькнула у того чуть ободряющая мысль.

- Ты слушаешь? – буравящий взгляд Элиота Хардисон ощущал уже костями черепа. Пока еще не тычет…., - еще одна мысль, но уже менее обнадеживающая.

- На данный момент, ты занимаешь всё моё внимание, – сглотнув, поспешил уверить хакер хиттера.

- Хочешь сказать, подобные слова до этого момента не существовали в английском языке, и потому не могут быть использованы в ситуациях, не связанных с Доктором Кто? Да?

Чего? - Хардисон удивленно моргнул. - Я ж не рассказывал ему про Доктора Кто!.. Может он и Торчвуд смотрел?...»

- Ты опять не слушаешь!

Ой, счас будет больно!

- Мужик, прости! Я больше не буду! Честное слово! Просто ты иногда такой страшный, что даже трудно дышать не забывать!

Очевидно, в этот раз он со словами угадал.

- А? – Элиот явно удивился. – Ну, ладно, – миролюбиво проворчал он и отступил на шаг. – Но в следующий раз постарайся слушать с самого начала! Иначе забудешь, как дышать из-за кулака в своём солнечном сплетении.

- Да, чувак, я проникся… Так ты просил меня о помощи?

- Нет! – Элиот развернулся и, наконец, как он надеялся, отправился на кухню.

- Я, правда, могу помочь! – прокричал ему вслед Хардисон.

- НЕ сейчас! Я слишком на тебя зол! Держись от меня подальше пару-тройку часиков! – Элиот – ура - вошел на кухню, и теперь его голос звучал несколько приглушенно.

- Я понял, – вздохнул Хардисон с облегчением.

- Как мило с твоей стороны послушать меня! – Хакер едва мог расслышать слова Хиттера за звуками яростного шинкования чего-то. – Или я точно тебя уничтожу!

Хардисона передернуло:

- Эм... Ну вот опять… Элиот… - слабым голосом промычал Хардисон и направился на кухню. - Ты сейчас что…

У него нож в руках! Ты труп! – активно визжал внутренний голос самосохранения, – Всё, я сваливаю отсюда!

The happy end.


End file.
